Tonight, I'm Gonna Be A Little Selfish
by freakingdork
Summary: prompt from kink!meme 4: Reid likes to watch, but pretends he is asleep. Morgan likes to put on a show, but pretends to not know he has an audience. Complete.
1. Be A Little Selfish

**A/N -** Originally written for ansera's kink!meme 4 on LJ, but has been continued. There will be 4 chapters.

Also, a friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight, I'm Gonna Be A Little Selfish<strong>

* * *

><p>Recent budget cuts to the department had forced the team to start sharing hotel rooms a few months back. The pairs were always the same – JJ and Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch, Morgan and Reid. It was mostly out of habit, but there were other reasons too. The girls felt more comfortable together, Hotch and Rossi were old friends, and, well, Morgan and Reid...<p>

* * *

><p>The first time it happened, Reid nearly had a heart attack. He'd been slightly roused out of sleep by a quiet groan and he'd almost gotten up to make sure Morgan was okay. It was the next noise that stopped him, that familiar slapping of skin that he usually only heard when he was at home, alone in his bed. His breath hitched. <em>'...no way is this happening, you're just dreaming, you've got to be dreaming...' <em>Then a ragged "fuuuuck" escaped Morgans lips and he saw the faint outline of Morgan arching his back, cum shooting from his substantial erection. He had to struggle to keep his own breathing even, to resist the urge to deal with his raging hard on. Needless to say, he hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

Or the next night when it happened again.

As the months went on, it did become easier and yet, harder to deal with. His guilt about listening in eased and he didn't have as much trouble keeping his breathing even or falling back to sleep afterwards, but every time he was awakened to the noises of Morgan masturbating, it became increasingly difficult to ignore his feelings for the other man.

* * *

><p>Morgan knew it was a bad idea to jerk off with Reid in the same room, but his need for release got the best of him and hell, the kid was sleeping. He thought he'd been quiet, but when he heard Reid's breath hitch that first time, he'd come harder and faster than he had in a long time. Seeing Reid's obvious lack of sleep the next day had confirmed that he really had woken Reid and he felt a little guilty, but not guilty enough to keep him from pretending he didn't know why his friend was so tired.<p>

Or from doing it again the next night.

The orgasm had been so intense that he couldn't resist, even though he knew it was wrong and rather unfair, and the continued intensity kept him doing it. Over the months, he'd perfected it - he'd wait until the genius was just on the edges of sleep before starting, careful to make enough noise to wake him, but not enough to let on that he was doing it on purpose.

The first time he woke to sounds of Reid rubbing one out, Morgan nearly had a heart attack. Once he'd heard Reid come, whining and gasping like Morgan imagined he would, he smiled to himself.

_'...this could be fun...'_


	2. You Think You Got Me

**You Think You Got Me Where You Want Me**

Now that he'd finally woken Morgan up after what he considered to be a ridiculous number of attempts, he didn't know what to do once he came. In the back of his mind, Spencer had always known there could be consequences to his actions, but uncharacteristically, he'd never quite thought them all the way through. Would Morgan say something? Would Morgan avoid him? Would he blush every time Morgan did something even remotely friendly? Would he stutter when he felt Morgan's piercing gaze? Would he be able to hide the fact that he knew that Morgan knew that he knew what they both knew was happening at night? Should he even try?

But before he could worry too much, the afterglow of his orgasm lulled him into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>After Reid's little "show," Derek had stayed awake, contemplating what he wanted to do next. That one act had assuaged nearly all of the guilt he'd previously felt about his recent nightly habits and he started wondering if it was a challenge. Maybe he just wanted it to be one and maybe he was selfishly misreading Reid's signals, but the gears in his head attempted to grind out ways he could kick things up a notch anyway.<p>

_'Just in case,'_ he told himself.

* * *

><p>He awoke slowly, his brain muddled and drowsy. It took him a few minutes to realize that he heard faint, muffled sounds coming from the bed behind him. In that moment, he was entirely grateful that he hadn't fallen asleep on his back or, heaven forbid, facing Morgan's bed because while he felt decently adept at feigning sleep by keeping his body and breathing relaxed, there was no way in hell he could have kept his first reactions - shock, arousal, a smug grin - from flashing across his face. He'd previously wondered if Morgan had been "putting on a show" when he masturbated at night. Even if he wasn't, this time seemed different. It was unsure and quieter, like waking Spencer was actually unintentional, while seeming a tiny bit desperate, as if Morgan, for one reason or another, hadn't pleasured himself before he'd fallen asleep. It reminded him of the first time he'd been woken in such a manner and that realization confused him further.<p>

So instead of truly pondering the whole situation, he listened to the languid stroking of skin, to the way it changed to a slightly more slick sound as Morgan likely used some pre-cum to ease the friction, to the slight creak in the bed and occasional rustle of sheets, to the low, needy noises Morgan made in the back of his throat that accompanied by his increasingly heavier breathing, to how Morgan sped up and then slowed down, edging himself multiple times before _finally_ letting himself cum. The sheets rustled some more and Spencer's face was neutral just in time for Morgan to pass by on his way to the bathroom.

With the shower running, he let his mind run wild with ideas. Planning his next move was a delicate process. If Morgan only wanted to be an exhibitionist and there was nothing more behind his actions, he was convinced that he needed to be able to brush off whatever he was about to do as an accident or a strange fluke. The last thing he needed was their friendship ruined by a misinterpretation of a rather precarious situation.

Even though he'd been expecting it once the water stopped, his head snapped towards the bathroom door, somewhat startled by the noise, to see Morgan clad only in a towel. Between all the very tempting skin being displayed before him and the realization that he hadn't even bothered to clean up before falling asleep, all he could do was blatantly stare.

"Morning pretty boy...bathroom's open if you need it. Forgot my clothes, so I'm just gonna change out here, m'kay?"

As Morgan faced his go-bag and started to tug at his towel, Spencer quickly dashed into the bathroom. The only thing running faster than his feet was his brain as he recognized, just like in chess, he needed to start thinking at least three steps ahead.

* * *

><p>They caught the unsub only a few hours later and Derek was utterly relieved. The main reason was obvious - keeping other people from getting hurt was always the main goal - but he was also worried about Reid.<p>

He knew he'd woken Reid up in the morning and he was still unsure if it was truly an accident because of how much he had hoped it would happen. Despite his new confidence that Reid was enjoying the voyeuristic aspect of his behavior, he wondered if coming out of the bathroom nearly naked and practically daring him to take a peek had been a good idea, given the way Reid rushed out of the room. He didn't want to embarrass Reid - though he would admit that making Reid blush could be fun every now and again - and he certainly didn't want to subject Reid to anything he didn't want. _'Maybe,'_ he tried to justify, _'it was just too much, too fast.'_

Walking towards the jet, Derek was starting to wonder if he was a complete creep when a hand brushed up against his ass. He turned, slightly stunned to find Reid and his lop-sided grin staring back at him.

"Sorry! You know how my spatial relations aren't always the best, especially when I'm thinking too _hard_," the kid quipped with an exaggerated shrug.

"Uh, don't worry about it Reid," he responded, slightly puzzled.

As the week went by, it became apparent that Reid was only beginning to up the ante. Reid started standing close enough that Derek felt his breath on his neck, had been leaning over desks and touching him - purposefully and "accidentally" - more than normal, and kept bringing in phallic foods for lunch. Then were the bad puns and he didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the poor execution or push him up against a wall and take him right there in the bull pen. Worst of all was the fact that Reid had started flirting...with other men. Not only did it make him feel irrationally jealous, but the girls kept making comments about it. "Awww...our little Spencer is growing up," they cooed and as much as he wanted to comment about the rather "adult" things Reid had been doing, he knew how inappropriate that would be and settled for rolling his eyes instead.

He wasn't exactly sure how much he could get away with in public, so he waited, rather impatiently, for the next time they'd share a hotel room...


	3. an interlude

**A/N -** this interlude is brought to you by the cmpromptmeme. Thanks go to the prompter who got me inspired to write this little extra bit.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight, I'm Gonna Be A Little Selfish - an interlude<strong>

Spencer looked up from flirting with one of the new interns, Brad, to see Morgan staring intently. Internally, he was smirking as he intentionally licked his lips and turned his attention back towards Brad. He can't even see Morgan out of the corner of his eye, but knowing Morgan was watching him made him feel powerful, in control, and incredibly turned on.

It felt similar to when he "accidentally" woke Morgan up in the hotel room and he wondered if Morgan felt the same all the times he did it or if it's different somehow.

* * *

><p>It's more lube than was strictly necessary, but...<p>

_...he looked down and saw Reid's tongue sneak out to wet his lips. Then that tongue was licking delicate stripes on his cock..._

...it felt closer to what he really wants when he traced his finger from base to tip, swirling around the head...

_...before taking him in his mouth._

Derek's slick hand moved messily up and down his own length, trying his best to make this little fantasy the best approximation to reality as possible.

_Reid's lips are stretched wide across his considerable girth and Derek..._

...groaned as he tightened his grip, wanting to feel the suction that Reid's surely capable of.

_...gripped his hair, signaling him to pull off. Reid followed his non-verbal instruction, smirking a bit as he used just his hand, speeding up his strokes until..._

The cum was warm and thick on his stomach and all Derek wanted was to watch Reid lick it off his abs.

* * *

><p>While going to a bar after work wasn't his favorite thing in the world, especially without Anderson and Gina, Spencer still went on occasion when it seemed necessary for the team to unwind together. Like tonight.<p>

And he's kind of wishing he hadn't.

Because first it was some possibly lewd comments when the others were distracted. And then it was "hey pretty boy, come help me carry the pitchers" and watching Morgan flirt with the male bartender. And after it was down to Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia, there was Morgan shameless grinding against another man's ass on the dancefloor that added some quite dizzying mental pictures to Spencer's very vivid memory bank.

But Morgan was his ride home, unless he wanted to pay out the ears for a cab. He was considering his options when Morgan came off the dancefloor and asked if he's ready to leave. He's afraid if he opened his mouth, he'll just say something embarrassing like, "you are such a tease" or "did you mean to flirt with every man in this bar except me" or "please fuck me on this table."

So instead, he just nodded and followed Morgan out to his car.


	4. Give Me My Own Private Show

**A/N - **Another friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

><p><em>...Morgan was his ride home, unless he wanted to pay out the ears for a cab. He was considering his options when Morgan came off the dancefloor and asked if he's ready to leave. He's afraid if he opened his mouth, he'll just say something embarrassing like, "you are such a tease" or "did you mean to flirt with every man in this bar except me" or "please fuck me on this table."So instead, he just nodded and followed Morgan out to his car.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Give Me My Own Private Show<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're sober enough to make it up to your apartment, right?" Morgan asked once they'd pulled up to his apartment.<p>

"You didn't see me stumbling to the car, did you?" Spencer teased.

Morgan smiled brightly. "Alright, see you tomorrow then."

"Uh, yeah, okay," he mumbled, hopping out.

As Spencer walked towards his building, he realized that while he was disappointed, he wasn't surprised in the least. Despite the consent issues inherent in the type of exhibitionism Morgan had been engaging in, Spencer had seen how Morgan's past kept him from pushing other people's boundaries too hard in the past. Apparently, Spencer's two beers was more than enough for Morgan to back away.

It was fine though; Spencer was more than happy to wait until Morgan felt more comfortable.

* * *

><p>The next day, they got called out to Louisiana for a case and thankfully, it took them less than twenty four hours to find the unsub. Normally, they'd have flown back, but a storm with strong winds had them grounded. While the prospect of sharing a room with Reid was exciting, suddenly it seemed more daunting than ever before. Even though he'd mapped out a plan, Derek assumed he'd have more time to make sure he was comfortable with it.<p>

As they settled into the room, they fell into an easy conversation over the absurdity of Ancient Aliens qualifying as a show fit for The History Channel. Reid seemed to tire quicker than usual, yawning and stretching often.

"I think I'm gonna turn in now," Reid said, yawning yet again. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Derek said.

Derek got comfortable and waited for Reid's breath to even out. The ritual of waiting until Reid was nearly asleep was still important to him, despite having plans for something bigger. It was calming in a way, knowing that this was how it had always started and that this was what they were both used to.

The last thing Derek expected when he started grunting louder than usual was for Reid to start masturbating as well, softly moaning his name. Derek definitely hadn't even considered this scenario happening, but that was fine - maybe making it up on the fly would be better than any plan he'd been able to come up with.

"Derek, look at me," Reid pleaded quietly. "Stop thinking and look."

He turned towards Reid's bed; the intensity of Reid's gaze on Derek's cock made his breath hitch. Actually seeing Reid watching him made him stroke harder, faster.

"That's it," Reid groaned, his free hand running down his chest. "Listening in all this time, watching you now...it makes me so hard."

"Yeah?" Derek asked, breathless.

"Come over here and see for yourself," Reid challenged.

Derek tightly gripped the base of his cock; he didn't want to come yet, but he just might if Reid kept talking like that. He looked back towards Reid, hoping he meant it.

"Please, I want you to," Reid said. There was no way to mistake that for anything less than an actual plea to get closer, so Derek climbed off his bed, pulled down his boxers, and stood over Reid's bed.

Reid sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, his hands stretching out to lightly caress Derek's thighs. "That's it, that's what you want, right?" Reid asked. "You want me to watch, but you also want me to touch?"

Derek swallowed hard and nodded, his hand grasping his cock again. This _was_ what he wanted; Derek wanted to know once and for all that not only did Reid like watching, but that he enjoyed it enough to actively seek it out. He stroked himself long and hard, glancing down at Reid's face. His eyes were fixed on Derek's cock, glazed over with lust.

"Yeah, I knew you had to be bigger than average, but..." Reid trailed off, whimpering slightly.

Derek groaned, tugging faster, dragging his thumb through the precum pooling at the slit. He could see Reid's erection straining against his boxer briefs and Derek nearly reached for it before mentally stopping himself; maybe after he'd come, when he had more concentration and had asked whether or not he was allowed to touch too.

Reid looked up for a moment, smiled, and said, "If you want to come on my face, you can."

Being given clear permission to do so was more than enough to tip Derek over the edge. Reid had opened his mouth at the last second, making for quite a pretty picture, but most of the cum landed on his cheek and jaw anyway.

* * *

><p>Spencer swiped some of Morgan's cum from his cheek and sucked it from his fingers; it was salty and rather bitter, but that wasn't entirely surprising given all the coffee they drink. Morgan was still standing somehow, breathing heavy and looking at him in awe.<p>

"Will you?" Spencer asked, gesturing at his crotch.

Morgan nodded, dropping to his knees and tentatively mouthing at his cloth covered erection. Spencer groaned in response and Morgan grew bolder, licking and sucking him more vigorously through his underwear. Both of Morgan's hands grasped the waist band, so Spencer lifted his hips, a signal Morgan thankfully understood. With his underwear out of the way, Morgan mouthed at the head, light and teasing. Spencer gripped the sheets behind him even harder; even that small bit of stimulation was much more arousing than it had any right to be.

"Fuck," Spencer hissed, trying to stay quiet - Hotch and Rossi were in the room next to them - but that got infinitely harder when he looked down and saw Morgan eagerly staring up at him, watching his reactions.

A long, low moan escaped from Spencer as Morgan nosed around the base of his cock, taking one of his balls in his mouth, gently sucking and rolling it around before repeating the process on the other side. Finally, Morgan closed his mouth around Spencer's cock, hollowing his cheeks; a hand crept up Spencer's thigh towards his groin, grasping his cock.. Once Morgan began bobbing his head in earnest, his hand working counterpoint to his mouth, it took all Spencer's willpower not to thrust up into the warm, wet heat.

"I'm gonna cum soon," he warned, unsure whether or not Morgan would want him to finish in his mouth.

Instead of pulling off, Morgan continued his vigorous pace, pulling Spencer closer and closer to orgasm until it finally hit him.

* * *

><p>"So what is this?" Derek asked once he'd finished licking Reid's cock clean.<p>

"I don't know, but if you don't mind, I'd like for it to keep happening." Reid said, pulling Derek up onto the bed next to him.

Derek settled in beside him. "I'd like that too, but can we stop doing it in motels while we're on a case?"

"It's kinda getting creepy, isn't it?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Derek paused. "I do have a chair in my bedroom though. If you ever want to uh...watch."

Reid chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Thank you to all who followed and favorited and reviewed this story, especially those following from the beginning who had to wait a year and a half (?) to finally get the ending. I have a bunch of other oneshots (that will stay oneshots lol) from newer kink memes (mostly Morgan/Reid, but there's some other pairings too), if that's your thing. If not, thanks again for following - it's been a pleasure.


End file.
